


The Struggles of Mantle’s Hometown Hero

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SOMEONE mentioned the idea of a springthyme sick fic and i caved, fiona is ready to kill them, may and joanna are trying their best but they suck at it, so is robyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: Robyn ends up getting sick thanks to Mantle’s ridiculous weather (and also because she refused to bring an umbrella). Thanks to Fiona though, she wouldn’t mind getting sick again.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	The Struggles of Mantle’s Hometown Hero

Running a campaign was difficult, and the presence of Atlas didn’t make it any easier. The only way to communicate with supporters (or potential supporters), was in face to face interactions. Normally, that wouldn’t be an issue for Robyn.

Once you considered Mantle’s constant, chilly rain fall, the moisture in the air that never seemed to leave, and the possibility of being arrested, Robyn was a little less enthusiastic. Although she still walked the streets of Mantle often. 

Fiona had suggested using her scroll to contact supporters, but Robyn didn’t trust Ironwood not to somehow track their calls and find their hideout. She knew it would be much safer to be out in the open. There was no way Ironwood would arrest her with a dozen of her followers in sight, it would cause an even bigger divide between Mantle and Atlas.

So, Robyn continued to travel through the back alleys, talk to faunus sitting on the curb, and any passerby who was interested. The election was still a few weeks away and Robyn was widely respected, but with Jaques running, she was convinced she would lose. Whether it be from meddling or Jaques’ overarching control of dust didn’t matter. Mantle was always screwed over. She was still going to do everything in her power to win, it was what they deserved.

The sun was beginning to set, so Robyn began to make her way home. Their hideout was on the outskirts of Mantle, as always. A rundown building with just enough space for the four of them. Two bedrooms and one bathroom was good enough, they had lived in a lot worse conditions.

The cold rain was a pain in the ass. She knew she was going to get an earful from Fiona as soon as she got back. Fiona had offered her an umbrella, but Robyn had declined. She added another regret to the list in her mind. And was soon to add another. 

By the time the hideout was in her line of sight, she was drenched and freezing. The rain was relentless, Robyn had hoped it wouldn’t rain for once, but that was foolish thinking. As she neared the doorway, she felt it. The dread of knowing, that tomorrow you are gonna feel like shit, if not today. There was a tickle at the back of her throat and she needed to cough into her elbow several times.

She mentally prepared herself for whatever May and Joanna were going to think as she knocked a certain pattern on the door. Those two were little shits about everything. At least she already knew how Fiona was going to react. Or so she thought.

After several seconds of silence, she knocked again, this time more pronounced. Still nothing. She physically restrained herself from breaking the door down, and knocked one last time. This time however, she did hear something. Laughter.

Robyn immediately pounded on the door with both fists.  
“I swear to god when I get in there I’m going to kick your asses! Fiona, let me in or I’m going to tear the door to shreds!”

Fiona’s voice, though muffled, still carried amusement.  
“What are we going to do the next time I offer you an umbrella?”

“It wasn’t supposed to rain today!” Robyn argued. She went for a different strategy. “Just let me in, Fiona.”

Fiona on the other side of the door, fell victim to Robyn’s sweet tone of voice. She looked at Joanna and May. Both of them were making frantic X’s with their arms, signalling to Fiona that they feared for their lives. Once Robyn got in, they were really going to die.

Despite May and Joanna’s pleas, Fiona opened the door. It was nasty outside.

Robyn hastily stepped inside and shook off her mud-covered boots. She crossed her arms. Water was still dripping from her hair onto the floor. She walked past Fiona to find May kneeling down, begging for mercy. Joanna on the other hand was already boiling water for tea in their little kitchen, praying that it would make up for her complacency to May’s idea.

Robyn was about to destroy May before a coughing fit saved her. She sighed.  
“Damnit.”

May stopped bowing her head and looked up with concern.  
“Woah, are you sick?”

Robyn snickered.  
“Yes, very. Very sick of your bullshit.” She flicked water from her hand into May’s eyes in spite.

May rubbed the water off of her face as fast she could, it was really cold, but she didn’t protest. She probably deserved it.  
“Okay, yeah I get it. Are you okay, though?”

“For now.” Came Robyn’s reply. Fiona jumped into action. 

“Joanna, we need that tea stat!”  
Joanna, as carefully as she could, came running into the living room with a mug full of tea. Robyn took it gratefully, but with exceptional confusion.  
“How the hell do you guys go from locking me out of my house in a downpour to treating me like a goddamn queen?”

It took some time for any kind of reply but Joanna found the courage to say that it was their ‘iconic dynamic’. To which Robyn glared at her but couldn’t be bothered to do anything else.

Robyn was going to sit down on the withering couch when Fiona stopped her.  
She had her hands on her hips and an absolute sternness in her voice.  
“Robyn Hill, you are going to go take a shower and then sleep for the rest of the day.”

Fiona wasn’t known for being serious, so when she was, it was a little terrifying.

May was unfazed. “Is that just a ploy to-“

Fiona’s head snapped at May so fast she almost started kneeling again.

Robyn sighed. “That’s probably for the best.” She finished her cup of tea and trudged to the bathroom without anymore snide comments.

Though the hot water had only lasted for about 5 minutes, it was still refreshing. As Robyn was redressing, Fiona knocked on the door.  
“Do you need anything?”

Robyn laughed.  
“No, no. Just your love and affection.”

Robyn could hear Fiona’s blush through the wooden door.

When Robyn was done she looked across the narrow hallway to her bedroom. The door was shut and there was a note on it saying, “We’re sorry, but it was a little bit funny at the time. We hope this makes up for it. Signed, May and Joanna.” Robyn rolled her eyes, expecting to see something out of the ordinary in the room, but nothing stood out.

Robyn cautiously searched the small room but everything was in place. Her bed sheets looked poofed up, and so did her pillow. Probably courtesy of Fiona. There was another cup of tea resting on the creaky nightstand, but Robyn was willing to bet it was another attempt from Joanna to get forgiveness.

Deeming it safe, Robyn entered the room. It had been a while since she had taken a break. The stress of Mantle and its many plights was burdening, she did need to get some sleep every now and then.

Robyn let out a yawn, and collapsed onto her bed. She wasn’t expecting it to squeal.

“Ow!-“

Robyn stood back up as fast as she could and Fiona poked her head above the blankets with a goofy smile on her face.

“Fiona! Are you okay?”

Fiona nodded, but still appeared somewhat pained.

Fiona saw that Robyn was about to apologize, but waved her hand nonchalantly before she frowned.

“Wait...” Fiona started. “May told me to just wait under the covers. What did she write on the note?”

Robyn furrowed her brow.  
“Just that she and Joanna were trying to make up for earlier.”

Fiona groaned in frustration, “May told me specifically, that I wasn’t going to get crushed.”

Robyn turned to the door to kill May but Fiona grabbed her hand.  
“Aside from the whole getting crushed thing, May did actually have a good suggestion.”

“And that is?”

Fiona pulled Robyn to sit down on the bed, her smile laced with pure sincerity.  
“We haven’t really had time to you know... spend time together. You’re always out fighting for Mantle, and they need you. But I also need you. So...” She patted the bed next to her. “Come sleep?”

Fiona was so adorable, but Robyn was still worried.  
“You might get sick, too.”

“It doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you. 

After a few more seconds Fiona added on, “Heh, that rhymed.”

Robyn grinned. Fiona had to be the cutest girl in the entire world.  
“One moment.” Robyn stood up briefly to barricade the door. She was not going to give May an opportunity for more chaos. She put her tea in one of the drawers of the nightstand and pushed it so it rested against the door.

“Is that really necessary?”  
Robyn stared at Fiona, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yeah, okay it might be.” Fiona muttered.

Robyn slid into the bed with Fiona. Even though they usually shared a bed, Robyn often came back late so Fiona was already asleep. It was nice, but it wasn’t the same.

Robyn faced Fiona and cupped her cheek.  
“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Robyn murmured. “Do you know that?”

Fiona had to cover her mouth to laugh.  
“Now I do. And wow, that is super cliche.”

Robyn shrugged, “I might not be great at public speaking, but I know the truth.”

Fiona smiled. “That’s why I love you. But your public speaking is fine, it’s your private speaking that we need to work on.” 

It was Robyn’s turn to laugh. “Fair enough. I guess I better start coming home sooner so I can practice, huh?”

“I would like that,” Fiona sighed.

As Robyn was about to fall asleep, she had to withdraw her hand from Fiona’s cheek to stifle a cough.  
“Damn, I’m sorry.”

Fiona shook her head with a certain arrogance.  
“No, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“And that is?” 

Fiona smirked. “Turn over!”

Robyn didn’t process the question until Fiona rephrased. Though Fiona still looked determined as ever.

“I’m going to be the big spoon!”

Robyn snorted, trying to contain herself.  
“We both know you’re too short.”

Robyn tried to ignore Fiona’s pout but alas, she couldn’t. She ended up with Fiona’s arms around her abdomen and her head tucked in the crook of her neck. It would’ve been nice if they both could stop laughing at each other. Robyn was definitely willing to do this all again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> god damnit  
> i have so much to do and here i am  
> writing springthyme  
> honestly worth it though ngl  
> THEY’RE SO PURE I CANT STAND IT


End file.
